Bruises and Bitemarks
by Mme.Sherlock
Summary: Leaving the two together, for the summer, to bond is Kaien idea. However, leaving the two to bond AND doing IT like bunnies in heat are Yuuki and Takuma idea. With the help of the aphrodisiac that Aido had successfully concocted, their plan will surely succeed.


**Author note:**

It got removed on Tuesday the 29th of June but I'm posting it again anyway.

I got inspire to write this due to the song 'bruises and bite-marks' by Good with Grenades. It wasn't a particularly good song; in fact it's a rock song, and I don't particularly like that genre of music. Anyway, I was going through my music files and encounter with the song, I didn't even know why I had the song. So when I listen to it, I kinda have this idea. I thought why not write it down since I'm still stuck on JH.

So yeah, I hope you like it. Here goes.

**Story warning:**

Boys X Boys, Bad languages, Lemon scene (removed due to the notice that the site admins just posted a week ago); well, basically yaoi related stuffs.

So if you don't like these kinds of stuffs, I advise you to click back to the achieve page ASAP.

**Bruises and Bite-marks**

Your bring the ropes and chains

I'll bring the pills and games.

I can show you pain

And make you say my name.

**KaZe**

"Zero, Zero!" Yuuki screams as she barges into Zero room without as much as a knock.

Zero growls and drags himself up into a sitting position on his bed. He glowers at Yuuki and growls again.

"What?" he manages through grit teeth.

The girl laughs cheerfully even though the look on Zero face promises her death.

"Well, I just wanna inform you that I'm going to Hong Kong with the chairman tomorrow, you wanna go?" Yuuki asks with a cute smile.

Zero gives her a look and says "no." and pull the the cover over his head and went back to sleep.

"Why not? We even bought you a ticket!" Yuuki whines and stomps toward the boy's bed.

"Not interested Yuuki, now fuck off. I'm sleepy." Zero mumbles under the blanket.

"Aww, please?" Yuuki insists.

Zero sits up again, this time more annoyed than ever. He glares at Yuuki with his deadliest glare.

"I said no!" Zero says again, emphasizing each and every word.

Yuuki steps back nervously and gulps.

"Sorry, I'll be going then." The brunette replies and bolts out of the room, a mischievous smile plasters her lips.

**KaZe**

Knock knock.

The knocks on his door catches his attention, and Kaname turns to the mahogany door.

"Come in." he says.

The person outside pushes the door open and steps into the room, a small smile adorns his lips.

"What is it Takuma?" Kaname asks.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you would like to visit my house with us." The blonde says and sits on the sofa that sits in the middle of the room.

Kaname gives his best friend a glance.

"What?" Takuma asks.

"No offenses but you do know how much I hate to visit your house, right?" Kaname replies with a question.

"Well, the guys will be there you know; so I thought you'd like to join in with the fun." Takuma says with a smile.

"It sounds fun, but I have to decline. I really don't want to see your grandfather." Kaname replies.

"Well, suit yourself. We'll be departing tomorrow at dawn." Takuma says and lifts himself up from the crimson couch.

"Excuse me Kaname, I'll be packing now." The blonde continues and then walks out.

As soon as the he reach the common room, his friend rushes toward him.

"How was it?" Aido asks excitedly.

"Is he staying or going?" Ruka asks.

Shiki and Rima glance at him questioningly, as if urging him to answer.

"Of course he'll stay!" Takuma answers, a grin found its way to his lips.

Ruka and Rima, who is usually very passive, squeal in delight. Aido jumps up and hugs Kain. And Shiki; well, being himself he just 'hn'ed.

"Well then, all we have to do is slips this thing in their food and it's good to go." Aido says and withdraw a bottle of pink and purple liquid out of his pocket.

Takuma lets out a smirk and grab the bottle.

"That can be done." He states and grabs his phone.

He's phoning Yuuki.

**KaZe KaZe KaZe**

Zero yawns sleepily as he waits on the couch, for Kaien and Yuuki to come down with their belonging. He hugs his white pillow tighter and nuzzles his face into the fluffy stuff.

He just cannot believe that Yuuki had managed to drag him out of bed, at 4 am, and make him waits for them in his PJ. Ugh. And now she's taking forever. The girl really is torturing him. Fuck, he wants to sleep.

As he waits a bit more, his eyelids seal shut and he drift off to la la land. His breathing become gentle and even and a gentle smile plaster his lips.

"Zero!" Yuuki screeches as she decent down the staircase, carrying more suitcase than her small body can handle.

Zero jumps off the couch, surprised and looks at Yuuki.

"What?" the teen asks annoyed that Yuuki wakes him up.

"Be a gentleman and help a lady out will you?" the brunette asks with a cute smile.

"no." the silver hair teen replies and turns away from his best friend slash adoptive sister.

"You jerk. I hate you." Yuuki says and runs down the stair.

"Whatever, I didn't even ask you to love me. Just love your damn pure bloodsucker prince." Zero replies and resume his sleep.

"Talking about Kaname." Yuuki says and then continues "he'll be here this evening. For dinner. With you."

"**What?**" Zero asks his eyes as big as a saucer.

"Yuuki, what the fuck are you thinking of?" the silver hair young man asks, angry.

"Hey! Go and bitch at the chairman! Not me! It's his idea, not mine. You hear me?" Yuuki ask.

"Chairman!" Zero screams.

"Yes, my lovely son." Kaien waltz down the stair and asks Zero with his sing-song voice.

"What the hell are you thinking!" Zero asks.

"Now now Zero-rin. It's not such a big deal. It's just having dinner with Kaname-kun. We had most of your dinner prepare, by our hired chef and darling Yuuki and you just have to heat them up, plus you guys need to bond." Kaien replies and help Yuuki with their suitcase.

"Having dinner with Kuran-jerk alone is a big deal! I don't want to bond with him. I fucking hate him. And I told you not to call me that!"

"Call you what Zero-rin?"

"That!"

"What?"

"Alright! Enough you two! Yagari sensei will be here to pick us up soon, so behave yourself dad. And Zero, just eat with him; okay? He's alone in the moon dorm with no one to cook for him so we invited him to eat with you because you two will definitely be lonely!" Yuuki says, breaking the men apart.

"Yes ma'am." Kaien replies.

"whatever." Zero says.

Peep Peep.

"Oh look, he's here already." Kaien says and jumps in joy like a five years old kid.

"Okay. We'll be going now." Yuuki says and leans in to kiss Zero cheek.

"Have a great time guys." Zero says.

"We will." Yuuki replies.

"Oh and, Zero, I made lemonade for you guys; drink it. Okay?" Yuuki asks with a fake innocent smile that scream death if the silver hair teen doesn't do what he is told.

Zero gulps and nod in respond, mumbling an 'I will' under his breath.

Yuuki smile become wider and her eyes gleam with mischievous.

**KaZe**

Kaname rise from his slumber as his alarm goes off. He yawns and get up from his bed.

He gives his digital clock a glance and hurried to his bathroom. It's already 4:30 pm and the time he has to eat with Kiryuu is at 5 pm. Damn, he's going to be late if he doesn't hurry.

Speaking of eating with Kiryuu, Kaname is still a bit reluctant. He still remembers how it happened. Yuuki had barge in yesterday morning, when they were about to goes to bed, demanding that Kaname _have to_ eat dinner with the silver hair beauty when she and the chairman visit Hong Kong. The brunet rejected the request straight out, even if it's going to break his dear girl heart, he can't just picture himself eating a decent meal with Kiryuu, alone. It just sounds awkward and somehow gay. Anyway, after the rejection; Yuuki started to bawl like a baby and Aido joined in in begging him to eat with Zero. Of course he rejected again, and Aido bawled as well; Kaname still can't believe that a matured and noble vampire such as Aido would bawl childishly like that. When the others of his inner circle got annoyed from all the crying, they just demanded that he accept Yuuki request. And accept he does. Then Yuuki and Aido stopped their bawling and jumps up happily with the others, hugging one another intimately; which is a bit strange.

Oh well, there's nothing he can do now. He had accepted his dear girl's request, and fulfilling it he will.

**KaZe**

Zero hums lightly as he moves around the kitchen, adding a finish touch to food that their chief and Yuuki left for him and that Kuran-jerk. He wasn't sure if the chief really helped cook it because they taste really funny somehow; it would taste normal when you put it into your mouth but when you actually chewing it, it leaves a strong after taste something sweet, soapy and _alluring_. Oh well, Zero shrugs his shoulder mentally; at least it's edible.

After finishing with the food preparation, he pulls out some plates and silverwares and put it onto the dining table. He puts the plate full of food onto the table a go look at table and moves to the fridge, taking out Yuuki special-made lemonade. On the lemonade jug, there's a piece of paper stuck to it and it reads 'don't do anything stupid or I'll kick you in the balls. ;]]]'

The silver hair teen gulps, somehow he's been really afraid of Yuuki lately. Why? Well, you see, a week or two ago Yuuki was very very mad at Zero for teasing him about sleeping with her plush toys. The brunette had warn him that she'll pull his pants down if he doesn't stop, and being stubborn as he is; Zero wasn't afraid one bit and continue to tease the girls.

Out of pure anger, Yuuki jumps onto Zero, strips off his pant and rips them apart, how she managed to destroy it Zero still has no idea.

The whole school was dead silence that evening. The fan girls and fan boys stop squealing. Aido stop being his stupid self and stop flirting. Ruka mouth went agape and nearly had a nosebleed from the display of Zero's creamy legs. As for Kaname, well, the brunet mentally drools over the sight of Zero lower half.

And for our dear Zero. He was speechless. Speechless I tell you, speechless. His facial expression was priceless as well.

When a single pitch black crow flew across the scene, squawking loudly, Zero seems to gain his consciousness again. And all he managed to do was blinks and then kick Yuuki off of him and run off, with only his boxer attached to his lower body.

Even now, the silverette still couldn't look at the students in the eyes.

So yeah. He learns from his past experience to listen when his sister threaten him.

Shuddering slightly, Zero pulls the jug lemonade out and set it onto the table and fetches two glasses.

_Ding dong_.

Zero turns to kitchen door and sigh. Right. He has to go and open the door for Kuran since Yuuki isn't here to welcome the moron.

The silverette sighs and wipe his hand on the red apron before dashing out to the front door.

**KaZe**

You will believe my lies

I'm not like other guys.

That sparkles in my eyes

is part of my disguise.

**KaZe**

Kaname hums softly to himself as he waits outside the chairman house, a small smile adorn his supple lips slightly. And then a bang is heard when the front door slam open for him. The brunet is greeted by a very sexy Zero. A white shirt and a pair of black tight jeans, plus the red apron add to the sexiness.

Kaname is practically drooling.

"well? Are you coming in or not?" Zero asks and turns on his heels.

Kaname eyes scan Zero's body curves and take the features in. The white shirt is nearly transparent. It shows Zero's back perfectly. The pureblood can see his spine, his shoulder blades and his nape perfectly. And the jeans. Oh god. The jeans. They're just perfectly tight. The black article hugs Zero's lower body tightly, showing off his round ass cheeks and slender thighs.

The brunet licks his lips unconsciously.

Zero turns around when he feels a pair of vermillion eyes on his back.

"Stop staring you prick." The teen says and enter the kitchen.

Kaname follow suite. The pureblood prince raise a fine brow at the sight of the table, it gives the impression of a romantic dinner.

"You can stand there for the rest of the night or you can eat, it's up to you." Zero says as soon as he swallows his food.

"I choose to eat, of course." Kaname says and sits in the chair in front of the silver hair beauty.

"whatever." Zero mutters under his breath and continues eating.

After the first bite, Kaname raise a fine brow and stare at Zero with confusion. The foods somehow taste like aphrodisiac.

"What?" Zero asks.

Kaname replies by gesturing at the food.

"The food taste… _Unique_."

"Yuuki's the one who cooked all of it, I only heat it up and add some salt. If you have any complaint, call her and bitch at her."

"oh." Kaname says and takes a sip.

He raises another fine brow and stares at Zero again. Somehow, the lemonade also contains aphrodisiac.

"That's also made by Yuuki." Zero points out and continues.

Kaname chuckles lightly to himself. Does his dear girl plan on having him fucking Kiryuu senseless? Well, she does have all of it planned with his inner circle.

The brunet chuckles again when he recalls how the nobles had gather with Yuuki at the corner of the toilet during classes sometime to have it all planned, and to be discovered by him.

After putting the glass of lemonade back down, Kaname proceeds on wolfing down all the food. Who cares if there's aphrodisiac in it or not? He surely doesn't mind.

The pureblood cough lightly into his own fist; feeling the love potion taking effect. He eyes Zero verily and feels somewhat pitiful for him for what will be coming his way.

Dinner went by quickly in Kaname's point of view, and he note that the aphrodisiac is also seeping into Zero's system. The silverette is acting strange and become highly sensitive. He blushes all the time after dinner and complains about how hot it is when the AC is on. He lets out moans when Kaname comes in contact with him, like brushing their feet together unknowingly or shoulders touching one another.

The vampire prince tease him more by helping him doing the dishes, taking that opportunity to touches Zero's hand and chuckling at Zero's reactions. Like now, he's laughing like mad at Zero's bashfulness.

"Now now Zero, stop blushing and hand me that last glass." Kaname says as he suppresses his chuckling.

"I'm not blushing Kuran." Zero states, hoping for the heat that had gathers at his cheeks and crotch disappear, and hand Kuran the last glass.

Kaname reaches out and take hold of Zero's palm instead of the glass. He smirks victoriously when Zero lets out a gasp and the glass slips out of his hand and shattered on the floor.

"Oh, the glass broke." Kaname says.

"Whatever. You make my hand slips so you pick the pieces up." Zero says and continues on washing his hand in the sink.

Kaname smirks and literally cuts his finger with the shard.

Zero eyes widen and his hands went slack and drop into the sink. That scent. The scent of blood. Kaname's blood. It smells sweet, delicious and absolutely poisoning. That sweet sweet blood that bewitched him, poison him. The elixir that he had tasted.

That delicious blood that is making his hard on more painful.

Zero's pair of pretty pretty lilac eyes turned blood red. Just like the color of the jerks blood. At the thought of Kaname's blood, Zero tongue darts out to like his lips hungrily.

Kaname chuckles and reaches his bloody hand to Zero's face, smearing his pure vampire blood onto does luscious lips. Kaname smile contently when that pink muscle darts out to like the blood from his own lips and continues onto his licking his already healed finger.

Zero's hand reaches up to hold onto Kaname's hand and pushes it into his supple lips, his elongated fangs scraping against the fingers drawing out Kaname's blood and his tongue licking and tasting the fine fingers. The silver hair hunter can feel Kaname's mouth nibbling at his ears and neck. The ex-human moans and tilts his head, unknowingly, to give Kaname more access.

The pureblood growls out when Zero tilts his head. His eyes become blood red and his fangs throb painfully, begging to be buried into the fine milky column in front of them. Kaname resist the urge and proceed on snaking his around Zero's hip, pulling him into his chest. The hunter struggles and tries to complain but it was muffled when Kaname pushes his fingers further into that hot cavern. The older male then use his free hand to tugs the white shirt off Zero's shoulder, revealing smooth milky skin. His pink tongue darts out and lick the delicious skin hesitantly, and when a pleasure-filled moan was heard; Kaname starts to get more rigorous. He nibs, he licks, he scraps his fang onto the skin and draws beads of blood and then lick the delicious elixir only to precede the process again and again.

With Kaname working his magic on his shoulder, Zero eagerly sucks onto Kaname fingers. His playful nibbling soon turns serious and with the scent of the purest vampire blood assaulting his nostril and stripping him off his sanity, Zero bites down; harsh.

Kaname's grant his animalistic side its wish and growls with pleasure, his canines then pierce the soft supple skin; drawing the unique hybrid blood hungrily.

The two vampires receive immense pleasure through the exchange, the one in drinking and the other in giving.

Kaname hums as he feels his pant tighten at the sound of Zero sucking on his finger desperately, it somehow sound very arousing. Without hesitation, the brunet's free hand moves down to Zero crotch, touching it and chuckling when he feels the tent in Zero's tight jean. His slender fingers travel up, and rip Zero's shirt away, before continuing onto feeling Zero abs.

Zero moans as he feels Kaname's feathery touch running up and down his belly and messaging it sensually. His mouth went agape when he feels his nipple being pinched, a trail of saliva mix with blood run down his chin. And he leans into Kaname chest.

The pureblood prince hums in delight when Zero moan with pleasure. Wanting to hear more of those delicious sounds, he one of his hands to pinches one of the pink nubs and the other bloodied one to tease the other.

Zero knees buckle at the hot sensation he's feeling and his pant tighten to a whole other level. The silver hair teen lean further into Kaname chest and when Kaname pinches both nipples and suck at his neck eagerly at the same time, his knees fail him and he slides down; a chunk of his flesh got tear away by Kaname bite and Zero's hybrid blood splatter everywhere.

The older male licks his supple, bloody, lips at the sight of Zero slumps down; out of breath and red painting half of his torso. Kaname bents down and kneel on the floor next to his prey before picking up the lithe form and lying on to the counter next to the sink.

Zero squirms and shudders when those pair of red wine orbs scrutinizes his very being.

Kaname smirks contently and dives into that hot mouth yet again, and this time, his free hands start unbuckling Zero's belt.

Zero was dead to the world with Kaname's mind blowing kiss, until the zipping sound voice out. The silver hair hunter eyes snap open, revealing panicking lilac orbs. Zero starts pushing Kaname away when the brunet start stroking his member through the boxer.

The alpha male reluctantly parts from Zero's addictive lips and stares at the beautiful creature that he'll be ravishing in a few minutes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zero asks, on hand pushing Kaname's chest away and the other grabbing Kaname's hand at his erection.

"Stroking your dick." Kaname replies, matter-of-factly.

Zero blushes and continues "and why do you need to do that?"

"Oh, so you want me to fuck you raw without giving you any pleasure first?"

The platinum blonde blushes yet again, and this time, the shade of red reach his pale ears.

"Bastard." Zero murmurs and pushes Kaname away, ignoring his growing erection and jumps off the counter.

"Where you think you're going?" Kaname asks.

"Away. From you."

The level A vampire raises a fine brow at the answer and chuckles. His hand palms Zero's erected member, feeling the wetness of pre-cum on the fabric, a smile of satisfaction plaster his lips as Zero's moan and clings onto his sleeves.

"Sure you're not going to masturbate while thinking about me Zero?" Kaname whispers into Zero's red ear.

"Assh-ah~." Zero words got cut off when Kaname squeezes the clothe member.

His other hand snakes it way into Zero's boxer. Deeming the jeans annoying, the older male tears it away and throws it into the corner near Zero's white shirt.

The ex-human gives him a heated glare.

Kaname replies to it with a mischievous smile and a lustful kiss.

Zero's mind becomes clouded with lust, blood and sex as response to Kaname heated kiss. His arms shoot themselves up and snake around Kaname's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Kaname's tongue feels incredible in his mouth and he keeps sucking and licking on the hot muscle as if it is a delicious candy.

Zero groans into the kiss uncomfortably as his bare bottom came in contact with the cool marble counter, how he came to be as naked as the day he was born, he doesn't know and he practically does care. What's on his mind right now is to have more of this burning sensation, this increasing desire to consume Kaname and let the brunet vampire consume him.

Kaname breaks the kiss apart and stare straight into Zero's eyes, khaki clashes with lilac and the two feel an electric surge running down their spine. Giving into the temptation, Kaname grabs Zero's naked waist and drag it forward before nudging his clothed harden length into Zero's bare hole.

The hunter gasps at the delicious friction and the pureblood smirk contently.

Zero whines uncharacteristically when Kaname withdrew the hard bulge from his butt and wiggle his way to the older male clothed dick, in hope of creating the sensation the shoots through his body and fill his desire.

Kaname chuckles and leans in next to his ear, the man asks softly "do you want it Zero?"

"Mmm." Zero replies with a moan and pull the alpha male closer by his shirt.

The hunter bucks his hip into Kaname crotch eagerly, searching for the heated sensation, only to be held down by Kaname's hands.

"Wait." Kaname commands and Zero still instantly.

Kaname smiles and kisses Zero right eye gently, then move on to Zero's pert nose and finishes the kiss with another mind blowing kiss to Zero's kiss-swollen lips. During the kiss, Kaname manages to summon a bucket of ice from within the fridge. His slender fingers dig in and grab an ice cube and probe it at Zero's virgin entrance.

The silver hair teen gasps when he feels the freezing ice entering him and their kiss was broken. He winces uncomfortably as the tips of two of Kaname's fingers enter his puckering hole. Zero whines again when Kaname stop his movement there. Taking matter into his own hand, Zero starts to impale himself on Kaname's finger. He screams again and again as the ice cube his prostate again and again and loving every moment of the forbidden act.

Zero opening tightens impossibly as he climaxes. And Kaname moans as he imagines what it feel like to have the tightness surround his dick rather than his fingers.

Kaname's index finger swipes some of Zero's semen from his belly and gives it a taste. The sight makes Zero hard again, instantly.

Kaname chuckles again and grab two more cubes and push it in one by one; savoring the changes of expression that Zero gives him.

Zero is currently in a huge predicament. His body is all sweaty and hot from their foreplay and his climax, and his wall is melting with the heat his body burns, and his prostrate is freezing from the ice cubes; and the ex-human can practically feel water leaking from his hole. Zero releases a groan when he feels another freezing cold ice pressing against his opening. He sits up abruptly and glares at the pureblood.

Kaname chuckles yet again at the sight of Zero, an angry mess of blood, water and scent of sex. Understanding that Zero inside is practically freezes all over, Kaname throws the ice cube in his hand to the sink and press his clothed erected length into Zero's opening again.

"Nyah ah~!" Zero moans at the hot friction and presses back eagerly.

He starts grinding his naked butt into the crotch at an incredible speed. And when he hears Kaname moans, the platinum blonde grind faster, if possible.

Kaname groans and hold Zero's hip down with one hand while the other unzips his own pant.

Zero breath hitches when his lilac hues meet with the sight of Kaname's member.

Kaname chuckles softly at Zero's reaction. It's normal really. Most of his partner has this kind of reaction to his enormous dick, and it'll be a bitch for them to experience especially virgin one. And Kaname is glad Zero's a virgin. He'll get to hear the silver hair beauty screams.

The pureblood probe the puckering pink hole and pushes in without any warning.

Zero screams at the sudden intrusion and tries to sit up. But Kaname grabbing his hip restrain him from moving away.

Content that Zero can no longer moves, Kaname thrust in to the hilt.

"AHHHH!" Zero screams out as he feels his inside stretch to it max and the blood and water oozing out, two streams of tears run down his fair cheeks.

The silver hair teen tries to sit up again, but it Kaname is just so HUGE it make his unable to do anything besides laying there getting ready to be pound into.

Kaname pulls out slowly and Zero wince and moans at the same time, filling every part of Kaname's penis imprinting on his wall. When only the mushroom tip is inside, Kaname thrusts back in to the hilt and Zero head bangs at the wall.

"st-stop." Zero manages to say as Kaname continues to thrusts into him ruthlessly.

"Ahh, baaaah ka. Sto-stop." He continues and bang on to Kaname chest and trying to sits up.

Kaname glares at him and finally slow down his movement.

"N-not here. Hu-rt. B-bed." Zero groans.

Kaname raise a fine brow at the request.

"beg." The pureblood breathes near Zero's ear.

"n-never!" Zero refuses and Kaname thrusts back in.

"Ah. Ngh."

"Ah. P-Please."

"Good boy." Kaname coos and give Zero's hair a quick kiss before scooping the lithe form up, wrapping the slender leg around his hip.

The brunet continues to thrusts into that unbearable heat as he walks up to Zero's bedroom. Zero grabs Kaname's shoulders for dear life as Kaname thrusts seems to goes deeper than before because of the impact from walking.

"P-ah-put me doahhh~!"

"'put me down'? You're the one clinging to me." Kaname replies as he kicks the door to Zero room open.

"Baahhh staah-rd."

"whatever." Kaname replies and dumps Zero onto the soft bed.

Zero groans at the embarrassing position. His back on the bed and his ass up with Kaname's dick stuffed in it.

Kaname chuckles at Zero's adorable pout and hover over the teen.

"Everything is okay now, hmm?" he asks as he starts pushing and pulling out of that tight heat.

The brunet starts off slowly at first but it soon get rigorous and he starts to drives into Zero's opening with incredible speed.

"Slo-ahh-sloweeerr. AH!" Zero screams as his free hand grabs Kaname arm weakly.

Kaname groans at the request but comply reluctantly. He understands Zero's need since the boy is still a virgin. The alpha male waits as Zero try to adjust to a comfortable position. The pureblood prince sighs and leans back.

"Don't mooooh!" Zero complains and sits up on Kaname hips, finding a comfortable pose on the brunet hip.

"move." The silver hair teen says and grinds his hips.

Kaname chuckles and says "I can't. YOU have to."

Zero grunts, placing his hands on Kaname's firm chest.

With no choice left, Kaname reach behind to cup Zero's ass cheek and lifts the teen up.

Zero moans as he feels the stiff erection slide out of him and he practically screams his lungs out when Kaname lets go of his hip and lets gravity take control.

The silver hair teen pants heavily as Kaname repeat the action and feels Kaname's shaft going further into him this time.

Kaname moans as his hard rod of flesh penetrates deeper into Zero's hole.

Soon, Zero no longer need Kaname assistance and begins to ride Kaname in amazing speed; finding release for himself and Kaname.

"Nyah~An~Ah ah. Ku-ra-an." Zero moans as he falls on to Kaname erection and came across Kaname's stomach.

Zero's wall clench around him tightly as the boy came across his belly. Kaname hands tighten around Zero's laps as the wall clamps on him until it is painful. The pureblood gives a final trust and shot his semen deep into the wonderful heat.

Tears starts to run down Zero's cheeks again and he grabs the part under his belly.

Kaname give Zero's other hand a light kiss and guide the boy out of him.

Zero moans as Kaname hands lift him up from his soften member. The hunter gives Kaname a funny look when one of his hands joins in his hand at the area above his crotch.

Kaname presses down onto the body part and receive a surprised look from the teen.

"Wha-Nyaa ah."

Kaname chuckles again as he watch with fascination when blood, water and his semen leaks out of the boy opening. Zero shivers vulnerably and Kaname enjoy every moment of it. His elegant finger traces a line near the essence that just leaks out.

"Look Zero. It's **my** semen." Kaname comments.

"Sick bastard." Zero replies.

"But you seem to enjoy every moment of it." the pureblood replies and gather the boy into a hug.

**KaZe KaZe KaZe**

A week later (After the holiday)

"Hey, did you have the DVD of their nightly activity during the break?" Takuma asks.

"Of course. You want it?" Yuuki replies.

"Well, the guys been bugging about it."

"Oh, I'll bring it over tomorrow morning so go back to class for now."

The next morning

The gang gathers in Takuma and Shiki rooms to watch Kaname and Zero's activity.

And as a result. Well.

Ruka and Aido have a nosebleed. Rima is drooling. Shiki is molesting Takuma.

And well, Kain.

Hmmm.

"Better than any porn I've watched." The fire-wielder says matter-of-factly.

Seiren collapse at Kain words.

**KaZe**

Phew. Glad that it's over. *Blush heavily*

Soooooo, how was it? My first lemon scene. Was it acceptable or was it a disappointment?

I don't know. I'm quite happy with the steamy scene. It was enjoyable to write.

Drop me a review and tell me what you think okay?

**Notice I:**

On Tuesday the 29th of May, Jar of Honey and Bruises and bite marks were removed by the site admin. I have to say that it made me very unhappy. Well, to blame it all on the admin is a bit unfair. There were lots of stuffs happening at the same time. One of my best friends broke up with her boyfriend on the 28th and another one of my best friends broke up with her boyfriend the day after that. It was depressing. There were sad aura around the class room, and it affected me tremendously. To add to that, I was stressed out and sick. So yeah, it was a bad time.

I must admit that I don't want to repost those stories again. I mean, it was taken down due to some reason I don't really understand. ;/. I can't believe they did that to me and to you readers. T_T. I'm afraid that the stories will be taken down again and again. I'm afraid. I don't have enough strength to see my stories got taken down over and over and have to repost it repeatedly. *sniffs* My stories are months of plotting, planning, writing and editing. They're my babies. I can't stands to see all my hard works goes down the drain. *sobs*

I have to say that I'm a bit, okay so maybe is lying so yeah, very, upset and discouraged. I just. I don't know what to do and I don't understand anything right now. *cries* I'm afraid and currently emotionally fragile. I was so happy because so many people enjoyed it and told me what they thought about them. Those were the moment that made my days. But now, it's all gone. All those enjoyment and happiness. It's completely gone.

I'm posting this so that you readers will understand my current predicaments and I want to inform you about the problem that might affect my stories.

I just need time. To think, to retype and to repost. But most of all, I need time to calm down. I hope you can understand at least this much.

Thank you.

**Notice II:**

There's a notice that says fanfic will be removing any stories that contain explicit contents, so I'm moving my stories to the my wordpress. Here's the link to it: riyaoi . wordpress . com

I hope you'd check it out. xDD Oh and don't worry, I'm still posting my stuffs here.

Riaoi Kh out~!


End file.
